


hold me close (and never let go)

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [9]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, M/M, hugs all the time!!, no angst whatsoever, so much fluff!!, the boyos i love, tj the musical nerd kippen, which is weird coming from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: TJ randomly hugging cyrus lunch, classroom, ect.





	hold me close (and never let go)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is like 3 scenes pushed into one work. i hope you like this fluff!
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

P.E. Cyrus dreaded putting on his shorts and shirt, and changing into his sneakers, especially in the morning. Why did his schedule have to be like this? Reaching for his sweatband, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from around him and a head resting on his shoulder.

“TJ! You scared me!” Cyrus exclaimed, spinning around to hug him properly, “you have gym first period too?”

“Yep! It’s my favorite part of the day,” TJ admitted, smiling.

“That makes one of us,” Cyrus groaned, dragging his feet towards the gym.

“Don’t worry, you’re on my team today. I made sure of it,” TJ told him, earning a sweet gasp from Cyrus.

“Really? Thank you,” he squealed, scanning the room before pecking TJ quickly on the cheek, “I love that,”

“Kissing me or being on my team?” TJ asked, thoroughly flustered and a blushing mess.

“Both,” Cyrus replied, grabbing TJ’s hand and hurrying towards the gym.

++

“Yes! Chocolate chocolate chip muffins!” Cyrus exclaimed, counting the people ahead of him in line, “oh,” he muttered; there were way more people in front of him than muffins on the tray.

Lucky for him, TJ swooped in and saved the day, running to the front of the line, grabbing a muffin, and handing it to Cyrus.

“For my love,” he snickered, Cyrus blushing like mad. A rush of whispered ripped through the crowd of students, pointing at Cyrus, who looked terrified.

“Hey,” TJ barked, pulling Cyrus into a side hug, “he’s with me,” he sneered, and all murmuring ceased. Smiling at his job well done, he walked with Cyrus towards the lunch tables.

“Thanks,” Cyrus muttered, taking a bite of his muffin.

“Just another service I provide,” TJ remarked.

++

History. Cyrus’s worst subject. He was pacing in front of the classroom so hard he was close to burning a trench in front of the door. Luckily, TJ appeared out of the throng of students, picking Cyrus up in a hug.

“Ahh! Put me down!” Cyrus shrieked, TJ gently plopping him down with a smile.

“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost. What’s up?”

“What’s up?” Cyrus scoffed, “I have a huge history test in like five minutes, I spent all week studying for it, hence the bags under my eyes, and I still don’t know why on Earth Burr and Hamilton were to angry towards each other!” he spilled, taking a deep breath in.

“Politicians back then were childish. Heck, they still are today. It was like a war of popularity; kinda like high school. Anyways, Burr was upset that Hamilton didn’t back him in the Election of 1800, and the animosity grew from there into a full duel,” TJ explained.

“Wh-how do you know all this?” Cyrus gawked, impressed.

“Duh, Hamilton, the musical? We’re listening to it when school is over. Good luck on your test,” he cheered, turning and walking away.

Cyrus shook his head in disbelief. His boyfriend was a musical nerd?  Surprise after surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these boys hhhh <3 what did you think? leave a comment, i reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
